Dark Steps
by Grace Adreanna
Summary: I could feel myself growing as the power swept through my body. Taking Dumbledore’s wand, I smiled; the old man had been so naïve to think that I was actually on his side.


So this story obviously was written by me, but I own nothing in it except for the story concept, lucky me. Please read and review.

Warning: Mentions of slash, nothing more.

Dark steps, a courtyard, hanging lanterns, and silence. The moon wavered dangerously, threatening to remove all light on the bloodied battleground, and take shelter behind the cold grey clouds. Cloaked people emerged from the, all waiting. A hiss sounded and cheers broke out. Flashes of green were thrust into the sky a victory. We won, no not we but I. I alone brought down the enemy and I alone shall be rewarded. I had emerged victorious and the power felt amazing. There were prisoners of course, allies of _him_. Look where that got them, chained and dirtied, bruised and losers. I sneered in their general direction and I could feel the panic overcome their bodies. I wondered who we had captured but at the moment there were more important things at hand. Out of the crowd stepped my second in command, my vice, my confidant, and the only person at this wretched school I actually enjoyed spending time with, I owed so much to him. Without him I probably would have been on the losing side of this war. His black unruly hair was coated with blood, and his face was badly scratched, yet he stepped forward with a smile on his face and a wand in his hand.

"The late Dumbledore, your highness," Blaise said, holding the wand out to me.

"Your highness," the crowd echoed, as they all bowed.

I could feel myself growing as the power swept through my body. The cheers started again, and more flares were shot into the sky. Taking Dumbledore's wand, I smiled; the old man had been so naïve to think that I was actually on his side. But then again he had asked for it really. I mean who would have every thought that I, innocent little me could have betrayed Albus Dumbledore? Greatest wizard alive, ha not anymore. As for Voldemort he was merely a pawn. While everyone thought he was the one in control, it was actually I using his sad pathetic ghost of a memory to bring terror back into the lives of wizards and witches everywhere. That will show them that I am not to be messed with, that will show them all.

((3 months earlier))

(Hermione Granger)

I had been pacing up and down the potions corridor for what seemed like the nth time that day. I just had to see him, I don't even know why. There I was minding my own business and bam his dark eyes were watching me and my entire being just let go of myself. The way he made me feel in that one second was more than Ron has made me feel in our past five years together. So maybe the potion ingredients were written on the board right behind my head, and he could have been looking at them, but I'd much rather think that he was looking at me. I just need to see him again.

"Granger, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off trying to save some house elves or something?"

"Malfoy, this is a free country I can walk anywhere I'd like."

He smirked, a signature move with him, and rolled his eyes. "I've been watching you, you and your sad pathetic self. Do you know that for the last ten minutes you have been talking out loud? I bet not, good thing I was here to hear it all. Now this is what confuses me, this guy you seemed to be obsessed with has to be within the potion room or you wouldn't be stalking back and forth here, and the only people inside are Snape and Blaise, both of whom are so far out of league. So which one is it that you think was watching you?"

"Go to hell Malfoy." I froze, there he was. He seemed to float out of the room with such air and elegance. Nodding his head towards Malfoy he turned looking back at me. Those eyes, I could lose myself in their secrets.

Malfoy's eyes seemed to light up at the sight of him, and I watched in horror as he whispered something in Blaise's ear. He turned, time stood still, a disgusted look swept over his face and those eyes bore into me again. "Her?" That's all he said, but I guess that's all he needed to say.

I could feel the tears, I could feel my heart breaking into a million pieces, and then I just couldn't. Time rushed by me as I stood alone in the corridor. It was late but no one had come looking for me yet. I began to walk, my feet dragging along the stone floor. I couldn't feel them, I couldn't feel anything. Not the heat from the lanterns, or the cold air blowing through the open windows. I had lost the ability to feel, and it actually felt kind of good. I should probably thank him, maybe one day I will.

((Ron Weasley))

I can't help but watch the team out the window of our dorm. I saw them mount their brooms and push off from the earth. They just didn't know how lucky they were. God knows I want to be out there, but now that Harry's the captain and he's on the lookout for the perfect team, my petty skills cannot stand up to the others. I know he doesn't want me to embarrass myself but I can't believe that he would betray our friendship.

"' Ron I'm about to go down to the field if you want to come," Neville said. I smiled at the chubby boy standing before me but shook my head no.

Poor Neville I never see him hang out with anyone but I guess he must have some friends. And his friends probably don't betray him. Stupid Harry. I know he's like a brother to me but I just can't believe he would do that to me to our friendship. You know what I don't need him, and his backstabbing ways. I have tons of other friends. Yeah like, Neville, and Hermione, and well that's just two of the dozens I have.

"Well at least get out of the dorm, you could use some sun."

I nodded at him and grabbed my cloak. Maybe today was a good day to take a walk. If I was lucky I could find Malfoy alone, that would be fun.

(Draco)

"It's just that you have been acting very odd lately, as if you've been planning something. Just tell me; aren't we supposed to be best friends?" I glanced over at him, and found myself smiling at the boy. He was different. That's why I choose him, because he had something no other person at this school could offer me, at least what he offered me was non-sexual. As for sexual favors, I have enough viable guinea pigs running around to choose from, especially the one with the flaming hair and blazing eyes. But I digress.

"Nothing, you're paranoid. And since when do you have any friends, I thought we were all under you?"

"Come on Blaise, you know we are equals. You…you would tell me if you were planning something wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, sure Draco."

I watched him gather his things and leave the dorm. I couldn't stand the way he acted like I was inferior to him, which in a way, although I'll never admit it out loud, he is. I remember what my father told me when I started Hogwarts.

'Draco, befriend this boy at all cost. One day he will do great things for us. So befriend him, learn to control him, so when he makes his big move for the Dark lord you will be there to take the credit. Just wait, he will do great things.'

That was the only thing he had told me as I boarded the train. No goodbye or I'll miss you, just a command to find this boy. I don't doubt that he has the power to control everything, but sometimes I wonder if he even wants me to be in his inner circle. He hardly ever talks to me about the Dark Lord, but that doesn't mean he's talking to someone else about it either. Ugh, this makes my head hurt.

I think I will take a little visit around the school, hopefully I'll find my toy alone.


End file.
